Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/04 May 2018
01:27:27 -!- Drackal wolf has joined Special:Chat 01:27:45 hi 01:28:50 -!- Rayzonic has joined Special:Chat 01:29:30 -!- Rayzonic has left Special:Chat 01:31:56 wow 01:52:07 -!- Drackal wolf has left Special:Chat 02:02:40 -!- Drackal wolf has joined Special:Chat 02:57:21 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 04:07:23 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 04:07:23 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 04:07:53 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 04:08:30 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has joined Special:Chat 04:09:01 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has left Special:Chat 04:10:38 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 05:08:08 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 05:46:36 -!- Miraculousladybug has joined Special:Chat 05:47:25 -!- Miraculousladybug has left Special:Chat 05:55:42 -!- Gracielee1947 has joined Special:Chat 05:56:22 -!- Gracielee1947 has left Special:Chat 06:12:33 -!- Miraculous fan has joined Special:Chat 06:12:56 hello 06:13:07 Hi 06:14:33 -!- Miraculous fan has joined Special:Chat 06:18:23 -!- Miraculous fan has joined Special:Chat 06:25:37 -!- Miraculous fan has joined Special:Chat 06:27:31 -!- Gracielee1947 has joined Special:Chat 06:28:01 -!- Gracielee1947 has left Special:Chat 06:39:53 -!- Gracielee1947 has joined Special:Chat 06:40:56 -!- Gracielee1947 has left Special:Chat 06:49:42 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 06:52:46 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 06:53:12 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 06:54:55 -!- Robyn Grayson has left Special:Chat 06:54:56 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 07:35:17 -!- Robyn Grayson has left Special:Chat 09:39:05 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 12:01:15 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 12:30:40 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 12:33:46 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 12:33:57 Hello 12:34:04 Twin <3 12:34:23 I'm pretty excited now 12:34:30 Yeah? 12:35:01 My boyfriend got a Netflix account and I get access to it 12:35:19 O 12:35:21 Noice! 12:35:25 I know 12:35:39 And it is the highest tier too 12:35:53 !!! nice 12:36:24 It is hot right now 12:36:34 Hot 12:36:51 Yeah, I was sweating earlier 12:37:23 s Can i see my twin without a shirt on 12:37:34 s your boyfriend wouldnt mind, right? 12:38:09 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 12:38:21 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 12:39:43 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 12:40:12 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 12:40:38 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 12:42:53 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 12:50:21 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 12:50:38 Hi 12:52:10 We must be too much for them to handle ;) 12:54:01 Robyn, still there/ 12:54:38 Yeah xD 12:57:55 How are you all 12:58:00 Im alright 12:58:14 Good, you? 12:59:27 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 13:02:33 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 13:04:33 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 13:18:55 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 13:19:33 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 13:29:43 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 13:57:57 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 14:01:17 * Alexiel_Lucifen pings Robyn 14:13:02 PM me on twitter when you get back 14:13:32 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 14:26:29 Hi 14:26:30 Sorry 14:26:32 I was afk 14:31:33 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:32:03 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 14:32:50 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:38:45 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:39:03 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 15:03:01 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 15:26:30 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 15:46:33 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 16:14:12 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 16:15:41 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 16:15:53 <3 16:15:55 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 16:15:56 Took you long enough 16:16:00 I was here the whole itme 16:16:00 That was quite a while, what happened? 16:16:08 Well, I went for foo 16:16:13 Food* 16:16:17 Oh, ok 16:16:26 What did you get us? ;) 16:16:39 Susheh 16:16:55 Though when I got back my chat showed you were still on 16:16:59 So I PM'ed you 16:17:02 But you didn't respond 16:17:04 Tako Luka? (lol) 16:17:08 Yas 16:17:33 Hmm, I must have been a ghost 16:17:58 I sent the twitter thing then left chat 16:18:11 Ah 16:20:24 * Alexiel_Lucifen pokes his twin 16:27:30 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 16:27:34 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 16:27:43 * Robyn_Grayson is poked 16:27:45 * Robyn_Grayson pokes back 16:39:28 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 16:40:20 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 16:45:13 -!- Miraculouskk1tties has joined Special:Chat 16:45:20 Hi! 16:46:06 Hi 16:46:06 -!- Miraculouskk1tties has left Special:Chat 16:46:30 -!- Miraculouskk1tties has joined Special:Chat 16:46:46 I'm obsessed with Miraculous. 16:46:56 Don't mind me, i'm wierd.. 16:47:45 It's alright 16:48:05 -!- Miraculouskk1tties has joined Special:Chat 16:48:11 Thanks! 16:48:16 I appreciate it. 17:17:01 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:53:25 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 18:04:43 -!- Robyn Grayson has left Special:Chat 19:09:47 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 19:52:16 -!- Xxwolfdestxx has joined Special:Chat 20:15:26 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 20:20:02 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 20:20:16 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 20:22:17 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 21:39:01 -!- Nisa.alkn has joined Special:Chat 21:39:11 hi 21:45:05 -!- Jeanne68 has joined Special:Chat 22:07:00 -!- Nisa.alkn has left Special:Chat Category:Wikia Chat logs